Into Sonic's World
by ResidentSonic3
Summary: RS going into Sonic's World and having to stop Dr. Eggman once and for all! My second FanFiction.
1. The Chase

Chapter One-The Chase

RS was bored once again.

"IS THERE ANYTHING TO DO!" RS Said.

He pounded his head onto his laptops keyboard.

His Mom knocked onto his door.

"RS, do you want to go to Wal Mart with me?" RS's Mom Said.

"Shure!" RS Said.

He put on his shoes, and him and his Mom left.

Later...

They were in the car. While RS was talking about re4, they crashed!

RS got knocked out. Later whene RS woke up, everybody was getting into the Ambulance. But he was still in the car.

"Wait, sir!" Said one of the people in the Ambulance. "We forgot one!"

Just then whene one of the Ambulance workers was going to put him into the Ambulance, RS saw a blue blur. It was coming from the street. When it ran past, another thing was chasing after it. RS then realized the blue blur looked like Sonic, and the thing inside looked like Dr. Eggman. RS then got up. He was barely hurt. He started chasing after Dr. Eggman.

"Hey sir, wait." Yelled one of the cops.

He didn't stop though, he keept on running. He couldn't chase after them, so he did his Tails Impression, and yelled, "SONIC!"

Just then the blue blur came by him.

"Huh?" He Said. "Who are you?"

"Let's hide behind that tree so Dr. Eggman won't see us, then I'll tell you!" RS Said.

They then ran behind the tree, and RS started to tell Sonic.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I'm sorry if this chapter was short. Also I'm not going to me working on this story as much as The Tails Doll Curse. See Ya!


	2. Off Into Sonic's World

Chapter Two-Off To Sonic's World

RS then finished telling Sonic.

"OK, so do you think you could help me defeat Dr. Eggman?" Asked Sonic.

"Shure!" Said RS.

They then ran to were Dr. Eggman was looking for Sonic. RS then ran behind him.

"HEY LOOK!" Yelled RS. "IT'S A TALKING EGG!"

Dr. Eggman then turned around.

"You shut up kid!" Dr. Eggman Said.

Sonic then jumped on Eggman's head.

"OW!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

Sonic then went behind Dr. Eggmans machine, and turned the machine off. The machine (and Dr. Robotnik) fell down.

Then Dr. Eggman then went into a backup airplane thing.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME SONIC!" Yelled Dr. Eggman.

He then flew away. The machine then exploded.

"Now that was a close one!" Said Sonic. "Hey kid, you didn't tell me your name."

"My names RS." Said RS.

"Would you like to see my world?" Asked Sonic.

"Shure!" Said RS.

Sonic then brought RS to some mountains. There was a cave. They walked into it. When they got onto the other side of the cave, there was a huge colorful place.

"This is my world!" Said Sonic.

"This place is so cool!" Said RS.

"Wait here!" Said Sonic.

He then ran into a house. He came back with some shoes that looked like Sonic's, but they looked like they were RS's size.

"Put these on!" Said Sonic. "If we want to deafeat Dr. Eggman, you're going to need to run as fast as me!"

RS then put on the shoes. They fit perfect. Just then, Sonic's world started to get dark.

"We better get some sleep, so tommorow we can defeat Dr. Eggamn without thinking about sleeping!"

They then went into Sonic's house. There was bunk beds. RS sleeped on the bottom bunk, and Sonic sleeped on the top bunk.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Sorry for any off you who waited for for Chapter 2 to be up. I was busy, so I didn't have time to put up Chapter 2. See Ya!


	3. Gathering Information

Chapter Three-Gathering Information

RS opened his eyes. Light was coming out of the window. 'Was it just a dream?' Thought RS. Sonic then came in.

"Come on RS." Sonic Said.

RS then got out of the bed. It wasn't a dream. RS followed Sonic. They went outside.

"OK. We have to gather some information about were maybe Dr. Eggman went." Sonic Said.

"OK." RS Said.

RS and Soic then splitted up. RS walked up to a house. The mailbox said "Shadow The Hedgehog." He knocked on the door. Silver awnsered it.

"Who are you?" Silver Asked.

"I'm a friend of Sonic's." RS Said.

"OK, whatch want?" Silver Said.

"Do you maybe know were Dr. Eggman went?" RS Said.

"No." Silver Said. "But, maybe Shadow knows."

"OK, I'll go check. Bye!" RS Said.

After that, RS left. He looked for Shadow's house. He then saw a black and red house. 'This must be Shadow's house.' RS thought. RS ran up to the house, and knocked on the door. Shador awnsered it.

"What do you want you stupid kid?" Shadow Asked.

"Do you maybe know were Dr. Eggman went?" RS Asked.

Shadow didn't say anything. He was about to say something, but a airplane landed at a workshops landing dock.

"Oh great! Tails is here!" Shadow Said Madly.

Shadow then slammed the door.

"Maybe Tails Knows." RS Said.

He then ran to the workshop. The airplane was on fire. Everybody was there (Exept Shadow). Tails then ran out.

"SONIC!" Tails Yelled. "DR. EGGAMN IS COMING!"

Just then a huge ship came over them. A beam came down. It beamed them up.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hi. Busy with school, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Look forward to Chapter Four. See Ya!


	4. The Ship

Chapter Four-The Ship

RS woke up. He looked around. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Silver were there. They were talking. Sonic then realized RS was awake.

"Finally, you're awake. We've been wating. Come on, let's get out of here!" Sonic Said.

Sonic and friends started to walk away. RS got up. He followed them. While they were walking, a huge gate split them up.

"What just happened?" Asked Silver.

"We've been separated!" RS Said. "Let's try to find a way out!"

"OK!" Knuckles Said.

Sonic, Espio and RS was on one side, and Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were on the other. Sonic, Espio, and RS saw a door. They went through it. There was glass everywhere. A sign said "Don't Brake Glass."

"Shure!" RS Said Sarcastically.

RS then kicked a glass wall.

"Woops!" RS Said Sarcastically.

Just then an alarm went off.

"What did you do!" Espio Yelled.

The door they came from locked up. The other door on the other side of the wall also locked up.

"We're Trapped!" Sonic Said.

Then a wall with spikes started to come down slowly. There was four red dots on the spiked wall.

"What are we going to do!" Sonic Said.

"Sonic!" RS Said. "Do a SonicSpin at those four red dots. Be shure to brake them!"

Sonic then did a SonicSpin at the four red dots. They all broke. The wall stopped. Both of the doors opened. Sonic then came down.

"How did you know how to do that?" Sonic Asked.

"Re4!" RS Said.

They then went to the other door that they needed to go throught.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hi! Hoped you liked Chapter Four. Look forward to chapter five. See Ya!


	5. The Sinking Ship

Chapter Five-The Sinking Ship

Sonic, Espio, and RS went through the door. They saw Tails, Knuckles, and Silver.

"Finally!" Said RS. "Lets get out of here!"

Just then, an automatic door opened. Dr. Eggman came out.

"Well, Well." Dr. Eggman Said. "You guys have done very well."

Dr. Eggman then took out a laser gun. He shot at Sonic. Sonic dodged it.

"You're too slow!" Sonic Said.

Sonic then did a Spindash at Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman fell on a switch. An alarm went off. It said "ERROR! SHIP ALERT! SHIP GOING TO SINK IN 5 MINUTES!"

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Dr. Eggman Yelled.

"We've got to get out of here!" RS Said.

The alarm was counting back from 5 minutes. Sonic and friends ran out. Before RS ran out, he locked Dr. Eggman in.

"HEY!" Dr. Eggman Yelled.

"Sorry!" RS Said.

RS then continued to follow Sonic and friends. The alarm was now at 3 minutes. RS then saw a key. He picked it up.

"I might need this!" RS Said.

RS then continued on. Water was starting to come up. It was high as his shoes. They then stopped at a door.

"I'ts Locked!" Tails Said.

"Wait!" RS Said.

RS pulled out the key. He put it in. It worked! The door opened! They then ran throught. The alarm was now counting back from 1 minute!

"Let's go!" RS Said.

The water was now as high as RS's pants. RS was moving slow. He almost fell over. The alarm was now counting back from 30 seconds. They then saw an exit. There was a boat. They all jumped on to it. They then saw the boat sink down.

"Let's go!" RS Said.

"What happened to Dr. Eggman?" Sonic Asked.

"I locked him in a room." RS Said.

RS then started up the small boat. They drove away.

Later...

The friends got to Sonic's world. Everybody got off, exept RS.

"Aren't you coming?" Sonic Asked.

"I've got to get back to my home! See if my Mom is OK." RS Said. "Member? Me and my Mom got in a car crash!"

"OK. Bye!" Sonic Said.

While RS drove away, Sonic and friends were waving. Even Shadow came to them and waving. But he still didn't look happy.

RS smiled. He got to meet Sonic!

The End.

ResidentSonic3's Notes- It's the end. I know, this story was short. But the next Into *Game Title* Fanfiction will be longer. My Poll will end tommorow at 10:30, so vote now! See Ya!


End file.
